narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Unbound Storyline
The Emperor Unbound is the storyline following Doujinn, after his awakening of the Origin Star. Arcs Imperial Expansion Arc Doujinn has rebuilt Fubukigakure, and is in constant desire to continue expanding. In order to achieve this, he has to fight the rogue villages in the Land of Snow, where his village is located. However, he lacks the man power, and takes Shai Uchiha on a search to find him. He seeks to find four shinobi capable of guarding each zone. The first place he searches is the nearby Land of Iron. Emperor Unbound: The Blossoming Samurai "Ah, the cold. It feels wonderful to be at a relaxing temperature." Doujinn happily cheered. Shai stood there shaking, and started to complain. "Yeah, it's just as bad as the village! Where's that chakra signature you were detecting?" Doujinn closed his eyes, focusing his chakra. For a split second, his Byakugan was temporarily activated, and revealed a path of chakra. Returning to his usual state, Doujinn began walking towards the direction. "Let's go Shai." Continuing on the trail, the snow began to slowly stop falling. Shai was lagging behind, barely able to catch up with his senior. "Doujinn are you sure it's this way? There's no way.." Doujinn stopped in his tracks, and silently pointed to a nearby hill. "There. The samurai I seek is there.. be ready for a fight." Reaching the top of the hill, there was a beautiful shrine, with just patches of snow around its borders. The temperature was somewhat warmer, but the hearts of those inside were cold. Doujinn looked around and grinned. "The scent of blood and anger is inside. Shai, be prepared for a good time." Shai grazed his swords, and began to smile as well. "After you Emperor, spread your legacy.." Doujinn kicked down the door, startling the samurai inside. "Hey! You guys no right to be here! Leave or be killed!" One shouted. "Yeah! You could never beat us!" Another said. The two Uchiha chuckled, paying no mind to the comments made by the samurai. "Submit to me the strongest samurai in here, and all lives will be spared!" Shouted Doujinn. A pink haired samurai emerged from what seemed like the head seat, and stood on top of the main table. "I am Shikora. As the leader of this division, I cannot allow you to leave alive." Shai stepped up, clutching his swords. "We are creating the strongest unit of warriors, and you fit the requirements.." the Uchiha licked his lips, and looked at his boss. Doujinn nodded his head to that she was indeed the one they were searching for. Shikora laughed, as did her samurai division. "I must admit, I do take pride into being the strongest. If you can defeat me and my men, I will submit to you and join. If I defeat you both, I'll kill you." Shai turned to Doujinn, awaiting an answer. "We accept. Shai, finish this in one blow." Shai activated his Sharingan, and smiled big. "Yes Emperor!" Shai charged at Shikora at a blinding speed, with only Doujinn able to see it. Attempting to sever the samurai, he took one of his swords towards her neck, only to be blocked by her unsheathed blade. "I hope you didn't think it was going to be that easy.." she whispered. Infusing chakra into her foot, Shikora created a sound boosted attack that knocked the man back. "'Crap.. her power is already surging. Maybe a barrage will do better against her one sword.'" Shai thought to himself. Finally getting up, the man revealed 6 more blades and proceeded to form his technique. Meanwhile, Doujinn still stood at the door, as the samurai stood ready to fight. "Are you all ready to die..?" The demon whispered. This prompted the samurai to roar, angered at the comment. "It is you who shall die! Prepare to be cut down!" One shouted. Doujinn made a seal on the floor beneath him, and performed a hand seal. A lotus seal formed, and began to glow. "Blue Lotus Blade.." Doujinn whispered. The lotus seal turned blue, and Doujinn pulled out a beautiful blade tainted in blue. "This sacred blade is known as the Blue Lotus Blade. It is an embodiment of my chakra. To show my respect to this land, I will only fight with my sword." He activated his Sharingan, and grinned. "Come test yourselves.." As the samurai were beginning to attack the Emperor, Shai was finalizing his special technique. At a faint whisper, Shai spoke. "Acrobat." Moving at a fast speed, the man tore at Shikora's body, despite her using sound to detect the moves. The woman took a second to prepare for a strike, unsheathing just a small portion of her blade. As Shai struck the blade, he began to feel tired. "'Is this sword draining my chakra? I can barely keep up with this attack..'" he thought. "'For precautions, ill cover my swords in my special chakra..'" Shikora grinned as the assault continued, seeing her plan working. "'He clearly hasn't realized my special sword is draining his chakra.. it's time to end this..'" thrusting her sword upwards, she broke through the attack, knocking the Uchiha in the air. Mid flight , Shai had lost all his blades, as they were knocked from his hands. "'She thinks she's won..'" he thought to himself. Shikora changed her stance and smiled. "It's over." Releasing wind from her sword, she was focused and honed in until she felt a sharp pain. Looking down, she saw several blades injected in her, an undetectable direct hit. Dropping , she winced in pain , using her sword as support. "But how? I thought I drained your chakra.." Shikora whimpered. Shai laughed, as he enjoyed seeing the samurai struggle. "My special technique, Magnet Release: Performance Of Seven Blades, allows me to control my blades using a unique chakra." Flipping his hair back, he performed more hand signs. He slowly pulled the swords out of his opponent's wounds, causing her to shout in pain. Shai raised his hand high, causing his swords to raise up. They began to dance around Shikora, who still showed weakness. "'I've been in tougher fights. It's time to step it up..'" she thought. Unsheathing her sword just a bit, the samurai cut her hand, and a strange seal appeared. Shai took notice of this, and forced his blades to come to a complete halt. "It's time this end!" Shai shouted. He dropped his hand down, forcing his blades to go towards Shikora at a fast pace. As the blades came into contact, a dark chakra manifested around her, and the seal on her hand began to spread to her body. Shikora rose from her position, as if she didn't have any injuries. Shai' blades were struck in her again, but she moved as if they didn't exist. Shai watched this, baffled at the display. "BUT HOW!?" Shai shouted. He pulled the swords away and began to go on the defensive as she started to walk towards him. Shikora walked slowly, dragging her blade behind her, all in while the dark chakra began to trail from the blade. "This is the next stage of my Sennoyume..." she whispered. "This curse seal boosts my strength and health. Let's see if you can keep up." Shai extended the chakra of his swords, and simultaneously shot blasts of flames and wind. Shikora struck down each attack, as her blade could absorb chakra with ease. Shai aimed one of the blades at her chest, only for Shikora to catch it. The samurai did a weird dance, and a loud screeching noise was heard and Shai found himself unable to move. "I can't believe I have an Uchiha bowing to me!" Shikora giggled. Clutching one of the man's own swords, she enhanced it with her own chakra. "Any last words before I kill you with your own weapon and seal you within my Sennoyume?" At that moment, Shai felt defeated, as if he failed. On the other side of the shrine, Doujinn finalized his chakra enhancement, and was ready to strike. "Get ready samurai.." he whispered. Moving at a fast pace, Doujinn was successfully able to make some type of wound on every samurai, startling them. "If you call that an attack, you got another thing coming!" One shouted. The Emperor frowned, disapproving his own attack. "I forgot to activate the secondary effect!" He thought out loud. Snapping his fingers, every samurai he slightly struck instantly turned blue, and began dropping like flies. "My Freezing Release does wonders to the body.." Doujinn turned to how his junior was doing in his fight, only to see him failing. Using a Limbo, he placed a temporary genjutsu on Shai, generating thoughts to boost him. "'Quit holding back Shai. The man I trained could have destroyed this whole shrine in an instant.'" Shai started to feel this chakra from Doujinn, and began to panic inside. "'Doujinn has given me so much, I can't let him down just to start back at the beginning.. I can't die now..'" Surprising his attacker, he rose, boasting his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "This is the end!" He shouted. Creating a Susanoo ribcage and arms, the Uchiha pushed the samurai back, causing the floor to split apart. Shikora, struggling to get up, began to smile. "This is what I want to see from an Uchiha! Too bad I'll crush you here and now!" Striking her blade into the earth beneath her, Shikora performed a seal, and her blade began to glow. A massive hand shot out of the ground, striking Shai's incomplete armor. He fell back, only to fly into the front door. Doujinn sighed, as he wasn't expecting such outcome. "I refuse to believe he showed his true power, as he is capable of so much more..." Shikora smirked, claiming victory over Shai. "You're next !" She shouted at Doujinn. The Emperor began to laugh out loud, attempting to control himself. "You think you can beat ME?" He roared, as he formed his Complete Susanoo. Shikora finished her technique , revealing her most frightening summons, DXZ. "Not that technique again.. watch as we blow you away!" As DXZ began to gather up chakra, the earth shook, causing the shrine to slowly give away. Doujinn whispered something inside his Susanoo, but could not be read by Shikora. "RELEASE!" Shikora shouted. As DXZ formed a sphere of chakra, an unknown force knocked the sphere upwards, destroying the ceiling. Shikora looked around the shrine, only seeing DXZ, herself, and Doujinn. The Emperor kept silent, thinking only to himself. "''My Susanoo: Limbo actually worked... looks like I'm only limited to one while using this much chakra.." Once again, the limbo attacked DXZ, only this time restricted its movements. Doujinn raised his Susanoo blade , and in succession struck the beast. Crashing to the ground, DXZ roared, falling on Shikora. "M-my body... I can't move.." she looked to her left arm, only to see it was removed from her body. "I refuse to lose to you! I am the strongest samurai !" She shouted. Suddenly , the sphere of chakra began to fall back down, causing Shikora to panic. "Sir please! Admit defeat! Please don't let me die!" Doujinn began to enjoy the struggle of his opponent, until he remembered his plans. Deactivating his Susanoo, Doujinn flew underneath where the sphere of chakra was headed. "Limbo.." he whispered. Sending out three shadows, he sent one to get Shai, and the other two to get Shikora and her arm. The shadows quickly removed their targets out the shrine, giving Doujinn his space. "Finally, I can go all out.." raising his hand high, he released a black orb, that instantly collided with the sphere of chakra. The attack caused chakra to shoot out everywhere, completely destroying the shrine. Doujinn quickly rose from the rubble and sighed. He saw his two targets laying in the snow, completely knocked out. "Looks like I have to take them to see him..." Creating a Kamui hole, he sucked Shai and Shikora within, and but continued to walk on his own. "Fubukigakure... the troubles I do to make you great.."